Girlfriend
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Ryoma is dragged into a cross-dressing dance on sports day. He will do a cheerleading dance and wear cheerleader outfit! And, our stoic buchou get a girlfriend now! Yaoi, pillar-pair. Sorry for bad summaries. Chapter 4 update!
1. Cheerleader

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is mine, but Takeshi Konomi sensei bought it from me and...*Konomi sensei glared at me* Just kidding sensei, Tenipuri is yours *hiks* and i do not own anything here

Girlfriend song from Avril Lavigne inspired me to write this fic. xD

Now i'm in college and majoring Japan language, so i rarely study English, especially grammar. And english is not my native language, forgive me if there any typos and wrong grammar -_-

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

A week before sports festival at Seigaku, some class had discussed which students would take a part from any kind of sports competition, like running with three-foots race, 100 meter race and many more.

Ryoma Echizen slept peacefully in his class, and some noise woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing that his classmates had left except the ichinen trio and a boy with grayish hair that he didn't recognize. What he remembered before falling asleep was his class discussing about sports festival. The ichinen trio and that boy talked loudly and sometimes laughed.

The gray haired boy smiled to Ryoma, "Echizen-kun, so you already awake, huh?"

"Who are you?" Ryoma lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Aah, how can you forget our classmate? He is Katsuya Igarashi, the 3rd rank on first semester tests!" Horio shouted.

"Ah, I understand why you don't know me since I'm not very talkative in class." Katsuya smiled wryly.

"But, you're very smart Igarashi-kun! Even teachers often praise you and a lot of students from other classes adore you. " Kachiro talked proudly.

"It's just a luck at all." Katsuya smiled calmly. "By the way Echizen-kun, do you know that we will do a cheerleading dance on sports festival?"

"What…cheerleading?" Ryoma mumbled.

"Our class got to send a representative for a cross-dressing dance, which become a part of sports festival. And they had chosen us." Katsuo explained.

"Yeah, including you, Echizen." Horio gave an evil smirk as his eyes narrowed to Ryoma.

Ryoma lifted his eyebrow, shocked. What the hell? He couldn't imagine him dancing in short pleated skirt and holding pom-pom cutely!

"I will pass. It's kinda disgusting, and I can't dance." Ryoma stood up and took his bag.

"Well, I also can't dance." Katsuya smirked as he stared at the prince who headed to the door. "You know, the cheerleader participant got an excuse to toss the Japanese History and Math exam to the next week, because we will be busy with cheerleading practice."

Suddenly, Ryoma stopped walking.

"Yeah, you'd rather do the test than do a bit cheerleading moves? How cool." Horio added with an evil smirk.

Ryoma kept silent, then he spoke softly. "Ok. I'll join."

Katsuya and Horio threw a glorious smirk to each other.

-_- ~T.H.E.N~ -_-

"Hey Echizen, you will be a cheerleader on sports day, right? I'm looking forward to seeing it!"

Ryoma glared hard at Momo who talked about his embarrassing-cheerleading-job so sudden, when he just arrived in the court.

Ryoma was not interested in joining any kind of competition on sports day. But it didn't mean he was willing to join a non-sports competition, a cross-dressing dance. Just thinking he would wear a cute cheerleader outfit and dance with cute moves could make him sick enough.

Ah, there's one benefit of this silly cheerleading, he didn't have to do Japanese History and Math exam that would be held on this week.

"Saa, dancing will improve your flexibility, so not bad to do it sometimes." Fuji said with smiles, which never leave from his face. "I participated on a cross dressing dance last year, though."

"Yeah, Fuji danced Para-Para and wore Harajuku street girl clothes. He did the dance so well, nya!" said Eiji cheerfully.

"This year is the same as last year, huh? 1st year, cheerleading dance. 2nd year, Para-Para dance. And 3rd year, modern dance." Inui looked at his green notebook.

Ryoma stared at Momo and asked curiously. "Were you or Kaido-senpai joining cross-dressing dance last year?"

"Nope! I always participated on 100 meter race!" Momo replied then he chuckled, imagining something on his mind. "I don't know about Kaido, but I wonder what he looks like if he wears a girl's outfit?"

"Ssshh, you peach butt! What are you talking about?" Kaido hissed. "I will NEVER participate on that stupid cross-dressing dance."

"But you looks better on cheerleader outfit, mamushi." Momo smirked as he turned his head to his fellow 2nd year.

"You want to pick a fight?" Kaido glared at Momo.

"Aah, I heard a gossip in my class that Tezuka was chosen as representative for modern dance." Fuji put his finger on his chin. He brought a new topic for separating his two kouhai that started to fight. And he succeed, all members included the two 2nd years seems excited and wanted him to continue his talk.

"He will be wearing red tanktop with white short-sleeved shirt, jeans hotpants and long shoes." Fuji continued.

"Probability he's willing to wear that kind of clothes is 1%." Inui lifted his thick glasses.

They all giggled imagining their buchou dancing with the clothes that Fuji mentioned.

"I wanna see Tezuka doing the modern dance, nya! It will be fun seeing him on that kind of clothes!" Eiji shouted excitedly.

"He won't, Eiji. He declines the offer because he had picked 100 meter race." Oishi came and walked approaching them.

Eiji blinked when he saw Oishi. "Huh, where's Tezuka? You two always come here together."

"Aaa, he said he should meet someone…and I saw him…walking together with a cute girl."

Silence filled the court. All the regulars shocked hearing what Oishi said earlier.

"Hyahhoo, spring has come to Tezuka!" Eiji yelled happily.

"O…Oishi…is that true? Tezuka get a girlfriend?" Taka-san asked.

"Well, I don't know the details, but it seems like that. That girl has a black long straight hair and wearing a pink bandana. If I'm not wrong, she's your classmate, Inui."

"Oh, Yamazaki-san? She's cute and cheerful, but…why Tezuka go out with her?" Inui closed his notebook.

"Hey, Echizen. We must congratulate our buchou, right?" Momo wrapped his arm on Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma kept silent as if he shocked. He couldn't believe what he heard from Oishi-senpai was really true.

"I don't care." Ryoma said as he pulled his white cap lower.

"It's a good thing that Tezuka has a date, nee Echizen?" Fuji said, asking an agreement to Ryoma.

"Yeah, his poker face will be changed into a lovey-dovey face of an idiot and he will become a crazy person who's smiled by himself while remembering his girlfriend for all time." Ryoma said sarcastically.

"Who will become an idiot and crazy person, Echizen?" suddenly a cold voice came from behind.

Surprised, Ryoma turning his head and he saw Tezuka stood up behind him with eyes giving a stern glare to him. Tezuka walked passing the rookie and rolled his eyes to the rest of members.

"50 laps for goofing around in court."

Really, he is Kunimitsu Tezuka. Running laps, stern eyes, poker face and cold voice. They thought Tezuka would be softer, no, if he just put a smile or anything that could erase his poker face, that was enough to be a big miracle of him after having a girlfriend. Unfortunately, nothing changed on his face.

"Mitsu-kun!"

A voice from outside made the members turned their head towards the direction. A girl. With black long straight hair and pink bandana. She must be Tezuka's girlfriend. That girl smiled cutely as she waved her hand to Tezuka. Tezuka only nodded as reply, then she left.

"Ne, Tezuka. Are you two dating? She called you with your name intimately to tell that you two are a couple." Fuji asked curiously.

"Aa…" Tezuka murmured. His reply sounded floating the answer between yes and no. "So, when will you do the running laps? The others have started to run."

"Hai, hai, I'll immediately join them." Fuji paused, then continued with a smile that looked devilish than ever. "Mitsu-kun."

"Don't call me like that." Tezuka said as he crossed his arm on his chest.

* * *

Ryoma walked on the hallway and hummed cheerily. He seemed happy, because today his classmates had Japanese History exam and he didn't have to do that. Dancing with pom-pom in hands was still better than sitting on the chair, reading at an exam paper blankly. 'Horio said that the practice will be in this cheerleader clubroom' he thought as he opened the sliding door.

"Echizen, you're late!" Horio scolded him.

At a moment, Ryoma raised his eyebrow and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what his friends wearing. A white sleeveless t-shirt with circle neck, SEIGAKU embroidery written on the chest, white pleated skirt that about 20 cm above knees, and…two pink pom-pom on their hands. He should wear that cute outfit?

"Echizen! Hurry change into cheerleader's outfit! We'll start the practice!" Ryoma knew whose voice it was…Ryuuzaki coach. She was wearing her usual jacket and training pants.

"Echizen-kun, this is yours." Katsuya handed over the cheerleader outfit to Ryoma.

After changing clothes, Ryoma went back to the cheerleader clubroom. All eyes stared at him in surprise.

"Wow, Echizen! You looks so cute!" Horio shouted in admire.

"You're cute, Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro added.

"It suits you…err, I mean you looks adorable with that outfit!" Katsuo said.

"Yeah, very adorable." Katsuya smiled.

Ryoma replied the compliments by glaring dagger to them. "Shut up, all of you."

"Naa, Echizen…we were enchanted by your cuteness. We didn't intend to mock you, really." Horio assured him and the others ichinen nodded.

Ryuuzaki coach approached them and sighed as she smiled.

"My, my, I bet all girls will be jealous to you, Echizen."

"I am not cute." Ryoma said in annoyed tone.

"You are," Ryuuzaki put two red cliphairs out from her pocket and put it on the edge of Ryoma's hair. "You are handsome, so when you wear a girl's clothes it will look cute on you."

"What . is . this?" Ryoma asked as he pointed at the cliphairs.

"Sakuno's cliphairs. You must put it on your hair when you dance. It looks good on you." Ryuuzaki smiled. "Okay, we start the practice!"

Ryuuzaki-sensei pressed button on the tape. Girlfriend song by Avril Lavigne echoed in that room. Ryoma started to think doing the exams was better than this.

-_- ~T.H.E.N~ -_-

"Well, today's practice ends here. Next time, we'll do a formation so prepare yourself." Ryuuzaki coach dismissed them.

The cheerleaders released a sigh of relief.

"Damn, my legs feel so cold! This skirt is too short!" Horio groaned.

"Maybe that's why Ryuuzaki sensei told us to wear this outfit when practice. She wanted to make us used to wear skirt." Katsuya sighed.

"Echizen! Don't sit with your legs opened widely! I can see your panties!" Horio shouted to Ryoma.

"…this skirt is really troublesome." Ryoma said as he stood up, taking his uniform then walked to the door. "I want to change this stupid outfit quickly."

When Ryoma opened the sliding door, he bumped into Sakuno and Tomoka. They stared at Ryoma in state of shock. They surprised seeing their handsome prince transformed into a cutie and lovely cheerleader. Ryoma was annoyed by their way of seeing him.

He asked the two stunned girls. "What do you want?"

Sakuno just recalled her consciousness and replied. "E…err, nothing…umm…is baa-chan still there?"

Sakuno wanted to tell him that he's cute, but Ryoma gave her a don't-you-dare-comment-at-my-appearance look. So she asked about her grandma as an excuse.

"Aa, go ahead." Ryoma nodded weakly then left.

After Ryoma leaving, Tomoka had her consciousness back.

"Sakuno-chan! I just saw an angel of cheerleading earlier!" Tomoka shouted.

"Yeah, he is…cute. Even cuter than us." Sakuno muttered.

-_- ~T.H.E.N~ -_-

School was ended. Ryoma walked out of school building, and his eyes caught Tezuka on sight. Tezuka stood at the school gate, with arm crossed on chest and face looked down to the ground. He seemed waiting for someone.

"Yo, buchou. What are you doing?" Ryoma approached him

"Kanojo wo matte iru. (I'm waiting for her)" Tezuka replied in bored tone. Seems he had been waiting for a long time there.

Ryoma twitched his right eyebrow and smiled teasingly. "Kanojo, huh?"

"By the way, Echizen." Tezuka said. "I heard from Fuji that you became lazy to practice."

Ryoma stared at the sky thinking for a moment, then said lazily "Well….maybe I'm more interested to cheerleading dance now."

"Don't pick such a random reason. You must become the pillar of Seigaku, right?" The older boy sighed.

"Of course, I had said that I would pass you and took your place as the new pillar of Seigaku." Ryoma said with smirk on his lips.

"So, can you prove it to me?" Tezuka lifted his head, staring at the raven-haired boy. "I'll be waiting in court, tonight at 6 p.m."

"A match?" Ryoma asked.

Tezuka nodded.

"Okay, then." Ryoma walked leaving his buchou.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: 'Kanojo' means both 'girlfriend' and 'her', depends on situation. Maybe Tezuka will said something like that than saying his girlfriend's name. xD

When i was in SHS, my class performed boys cheerleader on some event using that song too. ^^

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is mine...in my dream. In the real world, Takeshi Konomi sensei owns it.

Thanks to the reviewers! You really support me to continue this fic!

This chapter was an edited version, because i did many, many, many, grammar mistake in it. How reckless i am. -.-

Fadey-san, many thanks for pointing them out and correcting them.

Saa, happy reading!

* * *

The tennis court in Seigaku was quiet, only sounds from racket hitting tennis ball and rebounded ball echoed sometimes. The wind was breezing coldly, touching the skins of two tennis players. But the cold wind couldn't wipe their sweat, which kept dripping down on their bodies. The two tennis players were really though, they didn't want to lose even just one point. The brunette one did a zero-shiki drop shot and it was giving him one point.

"6-4, I win, Echizen." said Tezuka as he stared at the shorter boy through his glasses.

Ryoma was in kneeling position, breathing hard. Just like the first time he lost to his captain. He took his white cap which falling earlier and put it back on his head.

"Guess I still can't pass you." He smirked as he walked approaching the net. "I'll train harder and beat you soon."

"Then why did you become lazy to practice at the club?" Tezuka asked, walking closer to the net.

Ryoma was silent, staring at his buchou. "How can you ask me that when you always skips practicing at club yourself?"

"That's because of student council meeting, and…" Before Tezuka finished his answer, Ryoma cut him off rudely.

"Escorting your girlfriend home."

Tezuka widened his eye in surprise, but quickly his face muscles formed his usual stoic face.

"Well, she keep begging on me to walk her home. Plus, she's a bit defenseless so it's dangerous for her to go home alone." Tezuka crossed his arm on his chest.

"Hmph," Ryoma laughed through his nose as a smirk appeared on his face. "You're sure a good boyfriend buchou, but not a good captain."

Tezuka stared at Ryoma curiously. "Echizen, are you jealous?" he asked bluntly.

The raven-haired boy could feel his ears redden and a blush spread across his cheeks at that question. He rashly pulled his cap lower to hide it and cocked his head to another side. Tezuka raised his eyebrow, finding that his bratty kouhai could be this cute when he was embarrassed.

"Wh-why should I?" Ryoma almost shouted to deny it, even when his heart said 'How did you know? Are you psychic or something?'

"But I can tell from your face that you like Haruka." Tezuka said.

Ryoma sweat dropped as he looked to Tezuka with an eyebrow twitching. Feeling a bit relieved yet disappointed. His captain was really insensitive, just like his stoic face.

"I only surprised you asked me like that, buchou." Ryoma sighed. "I don't have any feelings to her."

"…really? That's good." Tezuka smiled. Yes, he smiled at the younger boy whose mouth dropped open seeing his stoic captain smiled.

Suddenly, Tezuka's big hands grabbed Ryoma's shoulder on both sides. He closed his eyes, and his face came closer to Ryoma's. Closer…closer…until their nose touched each other's and…

"Mitsu-kun!"

'Damn girlfriend.' Ryoma cursed as a vein popped on his head.

Tezuka quickly turned his head to the voice. It was Haruka who was yelling from outside the court, she ran inside and approached her boyfriend. Ryoma turned his back, not wanting to see the girl who had just interrupted when he was almost kissed by his buchou. Had murder allowed in Japan, he would have killed that pink bandana girl.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked in his usual monotone.

Haruka smiled. "Ah... I came back to take something I forgot in the club room. Igarashi-kun was still there to check the flowers, so I came here. "

Tezuka rolled his eyes to Ryoma who still turned his back. "Haruka, he is my kouhai at tennis club, Ryoma Echizen."

"Hello, I'm Haruka Yamazaki from class 3-3! Nice to meet you!" She bowed to Ryoma's height, because she was a bit taller than Ryoma.

Ryoma tilted his head and pulled his cap lower. "Nice to meet you too, senpai."

"Nee, Mitsu-kun! You have finished your practice, right? Then, let's walk home together!" Haruka clutched onto Tezuka's sleeve.

"But Echizen…"

"That's ok, buchou. I'll go home." Ryoma headed to bench and took his racket's bag.

"Ah, be careful on the way." Tezuka said softly.

"You too, buchou. Don't do anything weird to your girlfriend on the way home."

The last sentence from Ryoma made Haruka blushed slightly and Tezuka's glasses became blank comically. Ryoma stepped out of the court. Feeling a bit curious, he turned his head back towards the court and stared at his two senpais. He saw that couple having a little chat, then they walked out from another fence door. They walked together with Haruka clung on Tezuka's arm, smiling brightly. Ryoma huffed seeing that lovebird's scene, which somehow shot a jolt of pain on his chest.

* * *

Ryuuzaki coach dismissed all non-regulars member and called Inui to make a special training for the rest. It was decided, they would having a singles match.

"Oi, Echizen! Let's have a…match." Momo said in excited tone, which disappeared as he saw the rookie seating on the bench with a very dark aura.

Ryoma sipped the last gulp of his ponta. He looked at the center of court, which he remembered about yesterday night. An annoying girlfriend had disturbed his secret match with Tezuka and a kiss that Tezuka had nearly gave him. He crashed the can with one hand, and threw it to the ground angrily.

"What? Did you say you want to have a match with me?" Ryoma asked as he glared hard to Momo. Anger could be heard from his tone.

"O…oi…what you are so angry about? It doesn't seem like you." Momo narrowed his eyebrow.

"Don't know, I just in a bad mood to play tennis with someone whom I had beaten in several times." Ryoma smirked, mocking to the older boy.

"Hmph, but I won't lose to you again, Echizen!"

Ryoma stood up and stepped into the court. "I'll beat you immediately, Momo senpai."

Within 45 minutes, Ryoma won 6-4 to Momo. Wordlessly, he went back to bench and opened his ponta. Momo sighed as he walked to his senpais and Kaidoh.

"Echizen is really strong, ne? But, somehow he seemed down." Fuji said to Momo.

"Yeah, maybe something has bothered him yesterday. It's not the usual Echizen." Oishi said in worried tone.

"…ttaku! I myself don't understand. I asked him and he didn't give me a proper answer." Momo scratched his head.

"Ah, Horio said that they started practicing pom-pom yesterday. He did tell how ochibi feeling pissed off when people said he's cute on cheerleader outfit." Eiji said as he widened his eyes.

"Today, he drank 15 cans of ponta, and put a dark aura around him. The probability of him being depressed is 82%. He crashed the can, which means the probability of him being angry is 70% ." Inui said with eyes glued on his notebook.

"….fshhu, I also will be angry if someone call me cute." Kaido said.

"Nobody will say like that to you, Kaido." Momo chuckled.

"So Echizen's problem is…confidence?" Kawamura asked.

They were nodded.

"Oh!" Momo clapped his hands. "I have a good idea, come closer, minna."

The senpais formed a circle, discussing how to cheer their kouhai up, who was still sitting on the bench with a gloomy face.

* * *

Ryoma opened the door, and saw Katsuya inside the change room.

"Echizen-kun, you come early today. Can't wait for cheerleading?" The gray haired boy asked teasingly.

"I just want to end this silly cheerleading quickly," Ryoma put his school bag to the chair and took his cheerleader outfit out. "If I skip the practice, that old hag coach will be angry to me."

"Echizen-kun," Katsuya put the cheerleader t-shirt on. "Is it true that Tezuka-senpai from the tennis club is dating with Yamazaki-senpai?"

"Yeah," Ryoma unbuttoned his gakuran shirt.

"Hmm…I wonder why Tezuka-senpai went out with her?"

"Inui-senpai said like that, too. Why are you two so curious about it?"

"Well, I joined the gardening club, same as Yamazaki-senpai. Some of her friends said that despite her cute and gentle look, she's a bit weird."

Ryoma pulled the hem of his skirt. "Hn."

"My, you're being cocky, aren't you?" Katsuya put the sneakers on. "You know, when you had a match with Tezuka-senpai in court, I saw you two almost kissing."

Ryoma lifted his eyebrow, then glared to Katsuya. "So what?"

"I didn't know that you two have a mutual feelings. Yamazaki-senpai must be an obstacle for both of you."

"She's annoying." Ryoma mumbled softly as he put the cliphairs onto his hair.

Suddenly, the ichinen trio came to the change room. They stopped talking about Tezuka's girlfriend or the almost-kissing incident.

"Hee? You two have finished changing clothes!" Horio yelled.

"Where were you guys?" Katsuya asked.

"We had lunch at cafetaria, and Horio couldn't stop talking about his 2 years tennis experience!" Kachiro replied.

"Today is the last practice, right?" Katsuo asked as he began to take off his gakuran.

"Oh, yeah…we must train our formation…it's not good." Kachiro said as haunt ball flew around him.

"Yeah, since are standing on my shoulders, make sure you won't tremble and ruined the formation by falling down. Again." Ryoma said in cold tone.

"R-Ryoma-kun! You're making me nervous!" Kachiro groaned.

"Saa, let's put our efforts to this last practice and prepare for our performance on the sports day!" Horio said excitedly.

"Yeah." Katsuya smiled.

Kachiro and Katsuo nodded as a sign of agreement, and Ryoma just kept silent as he put his sneakers on.

Here comes our cute cross-dressing cheerleader!

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Well, in this chapter i only give hints to what will happen on the next chapter.

I intend to finish this story on chapter 2, but recently i get writer-block too often...have to check the grammar too -.-

Ah, maybe update will be slow due to school...

Stay tune, minna! Thanks for reading! ^^

Review? You can write anything except flames, nee? XD


	3. Sports Festival

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is owned by you-know-who *punched*

Thanks for the reviewer!

And...sorry for the late update. My college life is really demanding x(

So, here is the chapter 3!

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Tezuka sat on the ground, wiping his sweat with a towel. He placed 1st on the 100-meter race, beating his third year fellows and sophomores, included Momoshiro. Winning the race wasn't too hard for him, because he was a good runner after all. If he were not, Seigaku tennis club's members would laugh at him and suggested him to do all the running laps by himself instead of ordering them to do that.

Having sudden urge to pee, his foots moved towards the toilet direction. Suddenly, he bumped into someone shorter than him.

"Ah, sorry…. miss." Tezuka's eyes widened as he realized that he just bumped into a girl.

That girl lifted her head up, staring at Tezuka with a lazy look. "A girl won't come out from boy's toilet, buchou."

"…Echizen," Tezuka finally recognized the figure in front of him. "Sorry, that cheerleader outfit makes me thought that you were a girl."

"Well, two senpais in the toilet were shocked when they saw me, too. And they became more shocked when I put 'mine' out," Ryoma said, sighing.

Tezuka sweat dropped hearing Ryoma's talk, "Ah, the cross-dressing dance will perform soon at auditorium, right?"

"Hai," Was all Ryoma's reply. "Well, I've got to go, buchou. Jaa."

Ryoma walked off, leaving Tezuka by himself. The bespectacled boy stared at Ryoma's back blankly. He was still paralyzed by Ryoma's very, very cute appearance in cheerleader outfit. Tezuka really didn't expect that cocky brat could be so adorable in girl's clothes. Thanks to his stoic personality, he could keep his face from blushing, so Ryoma didn't notice that something wrong had bothered his captain. And the young tennis prodigy definitely wouldn't have an idea that his appearance had enchanted his stoic buchou.

"Ah, there he is, Ryoma-kun!" Katsuo pointed at Ryoma walking towards them.

At the auditorium, the cheerleaders and Ryuzaki-sensei gathered in the room behind the stage that still being prepared by the decorating team. The cross-dressing dance performance would start after the lunch break, and their performance was the first. So they intended to have a small practice before performing on the stage.

"Where were you going?" Kachiro asked.

"Toilet," Ryoma replied quickly.

"E…eh? Did you enter the boy's toilet? With that outfit?" Horio asked in disbelief tone.

"So what?" Ryoma sat on the floor, tying his shoelaces.

"Hahaha, I wonder what kind of face the boys inside the toilet made when you entered the toilet?" Katsuya chuckled.

Ryuzaki approached the cheerleaders, smiling in disappointment. "My, you guys are so cute, too bad that you weren't born as a girl."

"I think it should be a compliment, but…" Sweat dropped on Katsuo's head as he said that.

"I'm serious, the cheerleader club is abolished for a long time because it didn't have enough members to keep the club exist. So it's refreshing seeing the cheerleaders again."

"Sou ka…" Horio mumbled.

"That's explained why the uniforms is legally made for the club, but the club itself is never exist," Katsuya pulled the hem of shirt, staring at the 'SEIGAKU' embroidery on the chest part. "Were the cross-dressing cheerleaders last year wearing this uniform, too?"

"Well, they usually make their own uniform, but for this year, the budget from headmaster is less than last year. So we only got a little money for pom-pom and cassette." Ryuzaki-sensei explained, after that she clapped her hands twice.

"Minna, we will do the warming up! And then, try to memorize the moves from the first until the last, just in case if you forget the move."

"Umm…the formation too?" Kachiro gulped.

"Atarimae da," Ryuzaki stated.

"Haaaa…"

~ -_- T.H.E.N -_- ~

"Huwaaaa…what should I do?"

The rest of cheerleaders tilted their head to Kachiro, whose legs were shaking in nervousness.

"Don't worry Kachiro, we had practiced for many times, there's no way we will fail!" Katsuo patted Kachiro's shoulder lightly, trying to assure his friend. Even though his hands were cold also because of nervousness.

"Wow, I don't know that so many people want to see the cross-dressing dance performances." Horio's eyes widened as he peeked through the gap of the door and saw a lot of people already gathering in front of the stage.

"Echizen-kun, you didn't seem nervous at all." Katsuya smiled at the boy standing next to him.

Ryoma cocked his head to another direction. "Betsuni."

"Minna-san, thanks for coming here and willing to watch the cross-dressing dance! Saa, this is the first performance…" The speakers echoed its sounds in the whole of auditorium. "From class 1-2, cheerleading dance!"

The cheerleaders felt their heartbeat became faster as the speaker was mentioning for their class. The Para-Para dancers came into the room, preparing themselves for the performance. They encouraged the cheerleaders, telling them to do their best on the stage, and the cheerleaders could only nod in thanks as they went out of that small room.

They walked over the stage, lining up as they were instructed to. They could feel all eyes in the auditorium fell on them, staring at them excitedly. As if those eyes were ready to pay attention on every single movement of them.

As the speaker on the stage played the song, the cheerleaders started to dance. They danced following the rhythm of music, swinging the pom-pom on their hands.

Ryoma felt a lot of audiences stared at him curiously. Probably, his adorable look on cheerleader outfit made they hardly believed that Ryoma was a real boy. Nervous started pouring over him. But he tried to get rid the nervousness and focused his mind to the dance.

Unfortunately, his concentration was distracted by a familiar voice.

"O-chibi! Do your best!"

Ryoma quickly turned his head towards the voice. His face paled at what he saw with his eyes. Among the crowds, Eiji-senpai and the other senpais at the tennis club wore the same cheerleader outfit as him, the white outfit with 'SEIGAKU' embroidery on the chest and pink pom-pom on their hands. Surely, that god-knows-where-are-they-come-from group caught attention from the people standing near them.

Kaido squatted behind them and put a gloomy aura around him, remembering his bad experience of wearing girl's clothes when he was little.

"Echizen, ganbaro!" Momo yelled cheerily.

"Do your best!" The motherhen of Seigaku smiled.

"Ii data…Echizen's flexibility…" Inui kept writing on his notebook.

Fuji waved slightly at Ryoma and Kawamura only mumbled 'ganbatte…' as he hung his head shyly.

Ryoma frowned at his senpais. He knew that they just want to cheer him up, but this one seemed…too much that Ryoma felt embarrassed by their act. If there were a hole in front of him, he would like to enter it and hid himself from people's sight.

"Echizen! Your movement is slow!" Horio's whisper made the shocking Ryoma got back his consciousness.

Ryoma tried to remember the moves, 'Where is it? One…two…three…put hands on hip, then spin to the left and…' He continued the dance as he took a quick glance at Horio dancing beside him. Oh, how he wanted this single dance to over and did the formation instead.

Wait. He seemed missing another senpai, who didn't appear with his senpais earlier. He concluded that person wasn't involved in this silly plan of them.

Tezuka-buchou.

If Tezuka were here, he would scold the regulars and gave them running laps, or at least he would be standing somewhere, watching Ryoma's performance.

Ryoma rolled his eyes to the crowd of audiences, and he didn't find his captain standing among them.

Judging from Tezuka's wooden character, maybe he wasn't interested in watching the cross-dressing dance. But if he were not here, where was he? It couldn't be…he went somewhere with his girlfriend along?

"Echizen! The formation!" Again, Horio's loud whisper made Ryoma snapped out of his mind.

'Forget it, and concentrate on our performance.' Ryoma thought as he walked approaching his teammates.

But it didn't mean that he could kill his curiosity of where his captain went to…

**To be continued...**

* * *

Chapter 3 owari!

Atarimae da= of course

So, so, how is it?

Chapter 4 is still in process...i will post it ASAP after finishing it

Feel free to point out the mistakes or strange sentences ^^

Review?


	4. Tezuka's girlfriend

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine, but the OC is mine.

Firstly, i will reply a non-account reviews...

**Sakuno**: thanks for your reviews ^^ Yeah, this fic is yaoi, with pillar pair as canon pair. Well, this story has a lot of cracks and comedies, but now i made the real yaoi scene in this chapter. It depends to you whether you want to read it or not. I like RyoSaku, too. Maybe you can check out my profile and read my RyoSaku fic, 'Bittersweet White day' XD

**ajas136:** thanks for reviewing, here is the last chapter ^^

Yes, this is the last chapter! So you must read it, k? :D

Jaa, happy reading

* * *

Sound of applause was filling the auditorium as the cheerleaders bowed at the audiences. The formation was going quite well. The flyer, Kachiro, made a few mistakes, but the bases quickly adjusted with the mistakes, so it was covered and the audiences didn't notice it clearly. However, their performance was good, even Ryuzaki-sensei congratulated them when they walked down the stairs of the stage.

"Good job! You guys did it well, although I saw a bit carelessness on your performance." Ryuzaki smiled widely, her face seemed happy.

"Ahahaha…" they laughed dryly at their coach's words.

"Hmm…well, for Echizen, he seemed daydreaming when he danced…huh? Where's Echizen?" Ryuzaki widened her eyes when she noticed that the raven-haired boy wasn't with his cheerleader teammates.

"Ano…he said he wanted to wash his face at the fountains outside." Kachiro raised up his hand as he spoke.

~ -_- T.H.E.N -_- ~

Ryoma splashed the water to his face and rubbed it repeatedly. He released a tired sigh. From the performance until now, he couldn't shove his buchou out of his head. He thought that this cheerleading could make him forget about Tezuka and his girlfriend for a while, but thanks to his senpais. Because of them, Tezuka's figure came back to his thoughts. Somehow, he wanted to blame his senpais for their showing-up at auditorium.

He was still curious about why Tezuka didn't come to auditorium. He could understand if his buchou didn't like cross-dressing dance, but what was messing his mind was image of Tezuka spending time with his girlfriend.

Somewhere deep in his heart believed that Tezuka also felt the same as him. So the question was, why Tezuka went out with her?

Ryoma walked towards the big tree near the building. He hoped sitting under the tree would refresh his messed mind. Somehow, he felt a slight breeze blew between his inner thighs. Wait, inner thighs?

Ryoma looked at his lower part of body, "Damn…I didn't aware I'm still wearing the cheerleader outfit." He grumbled.

"I said I don't want it!"

A girl's voice came from behind the building. The voice was sounded shaky. Ryoma could tell that girl was crying. He turned around, walking towards the opposite direction. He didn't care about the girl and didn't want to be involved with a crying girl.

"You should be able to accept the reality, Haruka."

Another voice. This one was a boy's, and Ryoma knew this voice. He quickly sneaked and peeked at what happened behind the building.

He saw a brunette boy and a pink bandana girl standing across the boy. From the boy's back and voice, he must be Tezuka. And the girl was obviously his girlfriend, who was crying and covering her face with her hands.

"Why, Mitsu-kun? Am I not good enough for you?" Sniffing, Haruka asked her boyfriend.

"No, I never said that to you, right? It's because…" Tezuka tried to tell her in a gentle way. "Forcing someone to be your boyfriend is wrong."

Ryoma raised his eyebrows, 'Eh? So, he was forced after all.' He thought.

"I don't care if it's wrong or not! I like you, Mitsu-kun! Don't leave me…" Haruka whined. Her eyes were still wet from crying.

"I can't. I doubt your happiness if we keep going out with me feeling forced." Tezuka stated firmly, hoping Haruka to understand.

"I don't care! You are handsome, cool, and your glasses…" A long pause from Haruka, and suddenly a thick blush spread across her cheek.

"You remind me of Iku Mizushima from Starry Sky!"

Both boys fell down comically as Haruka said that.

"Finally, I can date someone similar to him…so don't dump me, Mitsu-kun!" Haruka continued.

Ryoma rubbed the back of his head slowly, frowning at Haruka's statement earlier. 'Who the hell Iku Mizushima is?'

Tezuka sighed as he lifted the nose bridge of his glasses. "See? Your way of liking me is not good." Ok, Tezuka was being harsh now.

Haruka rashly wrapped her arms around Tezuka's body and buried her head into his chest. "No! No! I don't want us to break up!"

"Haruka!" The captain used his commanding tone; he grabbed Haruka's shoulders roughly on both sides and pushed her off from his body. He knew that he shouldn't be harsh to a girl, but if he didn't do this, Haruka wouldn't listen to him.

"Listen," Tezuka's stern eyes met the big green eyes one. "I break you up for your sake, too. It's unacceptable if you like someone just because he looks like your favorite anime character."

Haruka was staring at Tezuka with blank eyes; she was speechless and didn't say anything to deny Tezuka's words. Seeing Haruka finally calmed down, he added. "And you won't get your true love by forcing someone to date you."

Haruka hung her head down, facing the ground so the bangs of hair covered her green eyes. "Ah…do you remember, Mitsu-kun?" she spoke softly, "When I confessed to you…"

As she said that, she walked backwards, and took something out of her skirt's pocket.

Tezuka's eyes widened at what was Haruka holding.

A sharp and flashy cutter.

Haruka smiled wryly, "I had said that I will cut my wrist if you reject me, ne?"

"Haruka! You can't! You could die if you do that!" Tezuka panicked as he saw Haruka pulling the blade closer to her wrist.

"I'd rather die than rejected by Mitsu-kun."

"Haruka!"

"Let her die, Kunimitsu. You don't need her anymore."

The two pair of eyes widened seeing Ryoma, who suddenly came out from nowhere with his usual smirk on face. Ryoma walked slowly, approaching his captain

He hugged Tezuka's left arm tightly. "Because Kunimitsu is already mine."

Hearing that statement, Haruka shouted at the girl…ahem, the cross-dressing boy. "He..hey! Who are you? Get off from my Mitsu-kun!"

"Haa? Are you stupid or what? I'm Kunimitsu's real girlfriend, you know." Ryoma lifted his eyebrow in disgust.

"Mitsu-kun's girlfriend is me!" Haruka yelled angrily.

"Heh, you are just a replacement girlfriend, I had dated Kunimitsu before you dated him. Besides, I'm cuter and prettier than you. You're still mada mada wa ne." Ryoma said in mocking tone.

Tezuka sweat dropped. Since when this bratty prince learned using onna no kotoba?

"Oh, right. I'm often going on a date with him, and we spend our time together until night comes." Ryoma added, with a smirk appeared on his face.

The pink bandana girl startled hearing that. While the bespectacled boy thought, 'Did he mean about our after-club tennis match…?'

"I had seen Kunimitsu's naked body for many times." Ryoma's smirk grew wider.

'We're both boys and we change clothes in the same room after all.' Tezuka thought.

Haruka stood up frozen after hearing Ryoma's statements; it was proving that they were a couple. Plus, Tezuka didn't deny any words that came from Ryoma's mouth. It made their relationship became more obvious.

"….Mitsu-kun, you're cruel! I hate you!" Haruka ran off, crying.

"Yeah, go and cry wherever you want, crybaby-senpai." Ryoma said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Ah…thanks, Echizen." Tezuka said.

"No problem," Ryoma released Tezuka's arm off from his embrace.

"I was surprised that you can act as a girl."

"Not really, I ever saw the antagonist girls in shojo manga and dramas. I was only mimicking their way to get rid the protagonist girl from the boy that they liked."

"So, you like me, Echizen?"

Ryoma blushed at Tezuka's blunt words. Today he was not wearing his cap, so the captain could see the redden cheeks of him obviously.

"Wh…what if I do…?" said Ryoma in a very low voice.

Hearing that, Tezuka only remained silent, staring at him with eyes widened.

"A…how unlucky of you, buchou. Dating with an annoying otaku girl." He brought up another topic, just for breaking the awkward silence.

Tezuka finally spoke, "She told me that she would commit suicide by cutting her wrist if I rejected her. So it can't be helped."

"If that was the only reason, maybe another girl would confess to you in the same way as her." Ryoma sighed as he rolled his eyes to Tezuka .

"That won't do," Tezuka cupped Ryoma's cheek and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Because I get new girlfriend now."

Tezuka looked down at Ryoma, and he found that cat-eyed boy made a pouted face.

"What?" The older boy asked.

"Mada mada da ne," Ryoma laughed through his nose. "You've just kissed me on Ryuzaki's cliphairs. That's mean you kissed Ryuzaki, not me."

Ryuzaki? From the way Ryoma mentioned that name, she should be the coach's granddaughter.

Another smirk from Ryoma, "Ne, buchou. Don't you want to continue what was disturbed by your damn girlfriend?"

"Her name is Yamazaki, Echizen."

"Yeah, whatever."

As Ryoma said that, Tezuka already put his lip on Ryoma's. The kiss was clumsy and innocent at first, but slowly, Ryoma could feel Tezuka pushed his lip on Ryoma's and the kiss became rougher. Tezuka cupped Ryoma's cheek and slid his tongue into his kouhai's mouth. Ryoma happily accepted the tongue battling by opening his mouth for better access.

The both boys couldn't expect that French kiss would be this hot, passionate and full of pleasure. A red flush spread across Ryoma's face. Ryoma clutched tightly on Tezuka's green training jacket.

Tezuka felt he wanted to do more, even though his mind tried to stop him from going any further. Finally, his desire took over and his hand went beneath Ryoma's cheerleader shirt.

"Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma abruptly pushed his captain off as Katsuya popped out from the corner of building.

"Ah, there you are! Ryuzaki-sensei had been looking for you! And…Tezuka-senpai?" Katsuya tilted his head to another boy who groaned in pain, covering his mouth with his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Ah…I just accidentally bit my tongue." Tezuka replied in a low voice.

Ryoma only sweat dropped and gave an 'I am sorry' look to the older boy. Katsuya blinked confusedly, staring at the two boys. A small smirk tugged on his lip as he just had an idea what was happened with Tezuka.

"Ne, Igarashi. You go first. I still have a talk with buchou, so I will meet her later." Ryoma said.

Katsuya nodded. "I see," He walked closer to Ryoma, and whispered to his fellow cheerleader. "You sure are brave, Echizen-kun. Doing it at the school."

Ryoma frowned. "Urusai,"

After that, Katsuya walked away, leaving them alone.

"What was he whispering to you?" Tezuka asked curiously.

"Nonsense," was Ryoma's quick reply.

Ryoma turned his head to the brunette boy; seeing that Tezuka was still bearing with the pain on his tongue, Ryoma said with a guilty tone. "Gomen…for biting your tongue…I'm just…surprised, because Igarashi suddenly call me out."

"Ii yo," Tezuka stated. After he felt the pain was slightly gone, he continued. "I wonder why we never get kiss properly?"

"Because we kissed in a wrong place and wrong time." Ryoma huffed, and then he threw a smirk to Tezuka. "Don't worry, maybe our house could be the best place for kissing."

"Aa, i'm looking froward to it." Tezuka replied with a smile, "Daisuki da, Ryoma."

Seeing the smile, Ryoma tugged a small smile on his lip. "Ore mo,"

"So, now you are officially being my girlfriend, huh?"

"Only for today," Tezuka's eyes widened at Ryoma's statement, but quickly Ryoma continued. "Because starting from tomorrow, I will be your boyfriend."

"Well said,"

Tezuka leaned closer to Ryoma, giving the younger boy a quick peck on lip.

~ -_- T.H.E.N -_- ~

At auditorium

"Where did Echizen run off to? He's not with his cheerleader teammates." Oishi said in worried tone.

Eiji snorted, "Yeah, at least he should have thanked us for cheering him up when he was at the stage. Bad ochibi."

"Something had bothered him badly, maybe? I just hope it wasn't us." Fuji guessed randomly.

"Ah, the 2nd year performance was ended already? Yeah, i wanna see the senpais wearing hotpants!" Momo squealed.

Kaido, who managed to sneak off and changed clothes with his jersey, hissed to Momo. "Fsshuu, don't squeal like that, baka. You sounded like perverts."

"Nani? E…eh? Mamushi, since when you changed your clothes?"

"None of your business." was Kaido's quick reply.

"Saa ne, do you guys want to change? Echizen's performance was ended after all." offered Fuji to his teammates.

After Fuji said that, a stern voice came from behind. "What are you guys doing here?"

They turned their head and found the captain standing with a vein popped on his head and arms crossed on his chest.

All of them were making a horror face, except Fuji.

"You guys are tennis club members, not cheerleader club members, right?" Anger tone was used on whole Tezuka's sentence. Tezuka threw a glare to Oishi, then asked, "Oishi, why you let them do something unnecessary like this?"

"Ah…we…want to cheer Echizen, because…he looked down and listless lately." replied Oishi, his face became pale when Tezuka asked him.

"Is that so?" Tezuka confirmed, still with anger tone. "Then, should I transfer you guys to the cheerleader club, or run 100 laps around the court with that cheerleader outfit?"

Their face became paler when Tezuka gave them that choice.

~ -_- T.H.E.N -_- ~

Sakuno walked slowly between crowd of students, she turned her head to the left and right, seeking for someone's figure.

"Now, where are Ryoma-kun? Baa-chan said that he wanted to give my cliphairs back." Sakuno mumbled.

Luckily, she found Ryoma on her sight, he sat under the tree near the building.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun..."

Her words cut off when she saw Ryoma kissed on her cliphairs. Blush spread across her cheeks and her heartbeat became faster. Sakuno tried to calm down herself, and walked towards the white capped boy.

"Ryoma-kun, my cliphairs..." Sakuno said normally, trying to act as if she didn't see anything earlier. For the truth, she didn't know what should she said after seeing that scene.

"Ah," He looked up to Sakuno and stood up, giving the braid-haired girl the cliphairs back. "Here. Thanks for lending this to me."

"A...hai," replied Sakuno. She couldn't stand the blush on her face when she received the cliphairs with her hands.

Ryoma walked away as he said, "I've just done neutralizing it. So, i have nothing to do with that cliphairs anymore."

"Eh?"

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Selamat ya adikku...akhirnya kamu bisa bersatu juga sama si abang (walo Tezuka itu abang boku sebenernya) *plak*

I hope this last chapter can satisfy the readers ^^

Ah, you can point out my mistakes; grammar, typo or wrong spelling. Just don't give me a flame because of my mistakes, i'm still learning. -_-a

Tell me what you think about this chapter, please *sparkle eyes*

Thanks for reading, minna XD

**Note: **mada mada wa ne = feminine version of 'mada mada da ne'

Onna no kotoba = girl's language/ girl's words

Urusai = shut up

Ii yo = it's okay

Daisuki da = i like you a lot

Ore mo = me too; ore is usually used by men or boys to refer himself


End file.
